Cookies for Baby
by DuckCat
Summary: COMPLETE FLUFF ALERT! also MPREG-ish Dan wakes up to an adorable surprise from his husband Phil Howell, and his 4 year old Daughter.


p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 18.0px Helvetica;" /p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 18.0px Helvetica;" p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 18.0px Helvetica;" p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 18.0px Helvetica;" p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 18.0px Helvetica;"strong Cookies For Babystrong/p  
>p style="font: normal normal normal 18pxnormal Helvetica; text-align: left; margin: 0px;"strong By: DuckCat/strong/p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 18.0px Helvetica;" p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 18.0px Helvetica;" p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 18.0px Helvetica;"strong DISCLAIMERS: strongI don't own Dan Howell or Phil Lester and Phil's last name is not Howell Molly is my character made up by the fictional part/p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 18.0px Helvetica;" of my brain bursting with stuff so. So yeah, nothing in this story is real! [sadly].p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 18.0px Helvetica;" p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 18.0px Helvetica;" p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 18.0px Helvetica;"strong AN: /strongHi everyone...This is my first fanfic so please go easy on me...also I want to know what you think so...RR please, it'd hep me out. so enjoy and stuff!/p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 18.0px Helvetica;" Ps. yes, I know its short.p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 18.0px Helvetica;" p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 18.0px Helvetica;" p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 18.0px Helvetica;" p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 18.0px Helvetica;" p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 18.0px Helvetica;" Dan woke to the smell of warm delicious scents wafting up to him from downstairs. He smiled and turned his head expecting to see his husband, Phil Howell by his side.p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 18.0px Helvetica; min-height: 22.0px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 18.0px Helvetica;" p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 18.0px Helvetica;"All Dan discovered was empty cold covers.p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 18.0px Helvetica;"A warm delicious smell wafted into the room and I took a huge sniff and detected the smell of chocolate chip cookies.p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 18.0px Helvetica;"he stood up poking around his room for his phone, he clicked it on. It read 9:25.p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 18.0px Helvetica; min-height: 22.0px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 18.0px Helvetica;" p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 18.0px Helvetica;"As I stalked down the wooden steps. The smell became inevitably stronger and I could hearthe comforting sound of Phil's voice, and giggles. As I reached the bottom steps the wonderful smell hit me.p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 18.0px Helvetica; min-height: 22.0px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 18.0px Helvetica;" p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 18.0px Helvetica;""COOKIES!" our 4 year old baby girl shouted.p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 18.0px Helvetica; min-height: 22.0px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 18.0px Helvetica;" p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 18.0px Helvetica;""shhh you'll wake daddy" Phil whispered to our 4 year old daughter.p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 18.0px Helvetica;"Phil's back was turned to me and Molly stood in front of him smelling cookies that Phil had just took out of the oven. Suddenly Molly's Brown eyes settled on me and her chubby face broke into a smile.p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 18.0px Helvetica; min-height: 22.0px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 18.0px Helvetica;" p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 18.0px Helvetica;""DADDY!" Molly squealed and ran to me.p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 18.0px Helvetica; min-height: 22.0px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 18.0px Helvetica;" p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 18.0px Helvetica;""Good morning baby girl"p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 18.0px Helvetica;"I picked her up and kissed her cheek. She squealed again as I brought her down.p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 18.0px Helvetica;"She ran too the tray of cookies and picked one up.p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 18.0px Helvetica;""cookie for daddy?" she held the cookie out to me "me and daddy make dem!".p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 18.0px Helvetica;"At the mention of Phil, I looked up.p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 18.0px Helvetica;"He was staring adoringly at me and Molly.p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 18.0px Helvetica; min-height: 22.0px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 18.0px Helvetica;" p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 18.0px Helvetica;""Morning sleeping beauty" he said with a smile.p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 18.0px Helvetica; min-height: 22.0px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 18.0px Helvetica;" p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 18.0px Helvetica;"I stepped towards him and kissed him lightly on the lips. His lips tasted faintly of coffee.p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 18.0px Helvetica; min-height: 22.0px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 18.0px Helvetica;" p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 18.0px Helvetica;""ewwwwwwww!" Molly exclaimed.p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 18.0px Helvetica; min-height: 22.0px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 18.0px Helvetica;" p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 18.0px Helvetica;"We broke apart with a laugh and I looked into his tired but eyes.p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 18.0px Helvetica;""you've been busy". I held up the cookie and motioned to it.p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 18.0px Helvetica; min-height: 22.0px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 18.0px Helvetica;" p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 18.0px Helvetica;""yeah. Molly wanted cookies" he said gesturing to the 4 year trying to reach a cookie from the tray but unable to. I looked back at a smiling Phil and laughed. I turned back to the brunette and came up being her.p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 18.0px Helvetica; min-height: 22.0px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 18.0px Helvetica;" p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 18.0px Helvetica;"I suddenly lifted her into the air. she cried in delight.p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 18.0px Helvetica;"I brought her back down but held her at the edge of the table so she could reach the cookies. once she held one in her small hand I set her down.p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 18.0px Helvetica; min-height: 22.0px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 18.0px Helvetica;" p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 18.0px Helvetica;"She looked up at me.p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 18.0px Helvetica; min-height: 22.0px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 18.0px Helvetica;" p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 18.0px Helvetica;""I have cookie?"p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 18.0px Helvetica; min-height: 22.0px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 18.0px Helvetica;" p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 18.0px Helvetica;""Yes Baby girl, you have cookie now"p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 18.0px Helvetica; min-height: 22.0px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 18.0px Helvetica;" p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 18.0px Helvetica;"and with that she took a bite.p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 18.0px Helvetica; min-height: 22.0px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 18.0px Helvetica; min-height: 22.0px;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="font-size: 12px;" span/p


End file.
